


Unlucky Loki

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Teen Loki, Teen Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Unlucky Loki

Lucky Friday the 13th, well that was Loki's favorite day well it was until. Thor made him feel like crap and he stopped him from having any fun by telling on him to their mom. She always favored him but she had been a bit hard on him as of late because of their dad. He thought that Loki needed discipline, so he basically put Loki in his room all day. He just sat there and did small tricks to amuse himself. Loki sometimes hated being the black sheep of the family, they hated his magic and his fondness for tricks. It sucked because this was his favorite day, and Thor knew that, he just didn’t care.


End file.
